SOTA c02s01
Text Antares Mīrus gazed fondly around at his circle of friends as they sat together at a table outside of Sugar Cube Corners, the glossy-black stallion dressed in a gray suit jacket and smooth silk shirt. He had a vanilla milkshake in his hooves that he was sipping slowly at, before he sighed as the mare next to him remarked: “You're such a foal, Nova.” “Apps, I... do I even have to reply to that?” he asked mildly, and Aphrodisia Celeste Pie only smiled in response and gave him a wink. She was gorgeous, with brilliant green eyes and a raven-black mane braided into a knot over one shoulder, her coat a light pink. The cutie mark on her flank was a spiraling green serpent... but cloven hooves and her needle-like teeth and fangs were what gave away the fact she was a demon, not an earth pony as she appeared. And yet all the same, she was also Antares' cousin and his closest friend. She affectionately referred to him as 'big brother,' and he thought of her as 'little sister' without hesitation. Technically, she was the second-youngest here... but as a demon, she had aged twice as quickly as the rest of the ponies, becoming an adult mare physically long before they were adults themselves. But like her father, she seemed to be perpetually stuck around the age of a foal, as she took a loud drink of her cup of chocolate milk before replying primly: “I have no idea what you're talking about, Antares. You're just jealous.” On the demon's other side, a tiny yellow Pegasus snorted in amusement, brushing back her scruffy, streaked red-and-gold mane as her bright red eyes looked up with entertainment, an almost-invisible scar shimmering to one side of her face. “Yeah, Apple Pie, who doesn't want to be a perpetually horny drama queen with the brain of a five year old?” “Oh, screw you, Avalon. I'm not a drama queen.” Aphrodisia huffed, poking the tiny Pegasus a few times, and Avalon shoved back at her with a grin: she was maybe half the size of the average pony at most, but anyone who underestimated Avalon Apple quickly learned to regret it. She had the strength of her mother and the speed of her father, wrapped up in one hyperactive, aggressive little body. Her cutie mark was an apple being sliced in half, and while it meant she was strong enough to endure through anything, the literal translation wasn't very far off from her special talent either: if something got in her way, her tendency was to charge straight at it and smash her way through. “But you're all those other things?” asked another Pegasus mare wryly from across the round table, and the demon nodded rapidly. The scarlet, pretty mare sighed and shook her head with a smile despite herself, her copper-colored irises gazing softly around the table as the chestnut-and-black braids of her mane swayed around her shoulders gently. Her emblem was of a notepad and quill: she had a talent for journalism and analysis, and a keen eye for observation. She also had a large, ugly scar on one side of her body, and Antares felt guilty every time he let his eyes linger too long on this. It had been an accident, but he was still responsible for what had happened, and he still blamed himself, even if somehow, Meadowlark never had and never did. The Pegasus mare caught his gaze and smiled at him gently, and he smiled back after a moment before his eyes roved to the last member of their little band. She was far, far younger than them, but already looked like a full adult, and behaved better than they did... but considering the fact that Aphrodisia was trying to lick the chocolate sauce out of the bottom of her cup and Avalon was trying to shove an entire cake into her mouth, perhaps that wasn't saying much after all. She had wings and the shape of a pony, but her body was smoky and almost ethereal, both solid and not at the same time. She was very quiet, looking back and forth over them curiously as she held her orange smoothie in her hooves, but didn't sip from it. Her mane and tail were almost like smoke, and her sea-green, glowing eyes had no iris or pupil, but all the same were gentle and warm. “How are you doing, Tender Trust?” Antares asked curiously, and the half-Phooka, half-Pegasus looked up at him with a smile, then nodded almost embarrassedly before he asked curiously: “Are your Mom and Dad going to be at the party tonight?” “I think so.” Her voice was soft, with a faint accent to it that made her words smooth and sibilant. “They were both very excited. Are you looking forwards to tonight?” “Yeah, I am.” Antares replied warmly, and then he winced when Aphrodisia picked up a cupcake in front of her and tried to shove it into her cousin's face, pushing at her with a grimace. “Apps, come on, I'm trying to-” “Shut up and eat, Nova! Mommy and I put a lot of effort into making all this food with Pinkie!” Aphrodisia replied firmly, and the glossy-black stallion flailed a bit at her before he finally managed to reach up and take the pastry away from her, giving her a flat look. She only looked at him pointedly in return, however, and Antares rolled his eyes before he took a bite out of the cupcake, chewing slowly. Aphrodisia smiled at this, then glanced across the table, asking with interest: “Did Uncle Scrivy interview you too? Or did he just talk to your parents? He talked to me about all sorts of stuff!” “I was too young, Aphrodisia... it was more than two whole years ago.” Tender Trust replied softly, shaking her head with a small smile. “My brothers and I aren't even four years old yet, after all.” Aphrodisia nodded after a moment with a soft smile, and Avalon grunted before the tiny Pegasus murmured: “I gotta say, it feels weird, T. You grew up faster than even Apple Pie here did. I look at you and stuff and think... god, has it really only been four, five years since... since...” “Since Cancer.” Antares said quietly, and Avalon winced but nodded, as Meadowlark looked up with a silent, faint smile. “Since we lost... Rustproof and Prestige. But... since my parents returned, too. And there were other good things too, yeah? Things I know I wouldn't trade for the world, even if... you know. Nothing worked out like we thought it would.” Avalon nodded slowly, as Aphrodisia shifted a bit, and then Meadowlark cleared her throat before asking quietly: “So uh... after tonight, you were talking before that... your Mom and Dad have plans to go on a vacation?” “Kind of.” Antares shook himself out a bit, forcing away grim thoughts: thoughts of a grinning, singing, and nearly-unstoppable destruction entity that had caused so much pain and devastation, and all the things they had lost trying to put a stop to him. “They want to go to Subterra, spend a little time there, hiding away from everyone. Dad's already been freaking out a little about all the attention he's been getting, and Barry kind of gets on his nerves.” “His agent?” Meadowlark asked curiously, and Antares nodded a few times. “But this is all good, right? I mean... this is all a huge success, just look around.” Meadowlark gestured over her shoulder towards the candy shop itself, and all eyes at the table glanced up for a moment at the enormous banner hung over the entrance, with the name of Scrivener's book on one side of it and release dates and nominations it had already received on the other. Antares only shook his head after a moment of looking at this, however, grinning a bit as he returned his eyes to the table and said mildly: “That's not exactly how Dad works, Meadow. The only reason he sent this book in for publishing in the first place was because Aunt Tia, Twilight and Mom were all really pushing him to. Dad finally broke down and submitted it to a few places, and they all rejected it, but then Barry got his hooves on it, and... next thing you know...” He absently gestured out at the street behind him, where there were more signs advertising Scrivener's book and pictures of the author himself, as excited strangers hurried through their town and groups of ponies gossiped here and there over copies of the book. “Dad doesn't do really well with a lot of attention like this. He always expects everything to work out the worst way possible.” “That's part of why your Dad and my Mommy get along so well.” Aphrodisia said positively, and then she glanced up at the banner on the front of the store, smiling. “She was really insistent about stealing that and putting it up, you know. She's happy for him.” “So freaking weird.” Avalon muttered, and when the demon and Antares both looked at the small Pegasus curiously, the tiny mare snorted and looked up flatly. “Hey, it is! I mean... I guess I never really got to know your Dad all that well before, Antares, but everypony in town knows your Mom, Pinkslap. Pinkamena is crazy.” “No, she's... she's... friendly.” Aphrodisia said after a moment, and then she huffed and reached out, shoving Avalon off her chair by the forehead, but the Pegasus easily flapped her wings and caught the air before she could fall. “It's not my fault your Dad gets beaten up by Mommy all the time.” “He does not!” Avalon argued as she buzzed upwards to head level with Aphrodisia, who only glared challengingly back. “He totally beat your Mom up that one time, why... why my Dad could even beat up your Dad if he really had to, don't think he couldn't!” “My Daddy would turn your Dad into goo. Squishy goo. Squishy goo squished beneath his hooves.” Aphrodisia retorted imperiously, and Antares slapped his forehead with a tired sigh as Meadowlark slumped to the table and Tender Trust only watched curiously. For her, at least, this was fairly new: for the others, they had heard this argument a thousand times before. It didn't matter that they were all adults, that Avalon was twenty-two and Aphrodisia was a demon. “Doesn't it depend on the terrain?” Tender Trust asked after a moment, and both Aphrodisia and Avalon stopped arguing to look at her as Meadow and Antares glanced up dumbly as well. The half-Phooka shifted embarrassedly at this, her wings flapping once before she continued finally: “Sleipnir is physically superior but Rainbow Dash has the advantage of flight. Superior strength would mean nothing if Rainbow Dash was able to safely stay above and attack at range, while flight would be meaningless in an enclosed area.” Both demon and small Pegasus looked at each other dumbly, before Tender Trust added gently: “And my ohtâwîmâw is a Phooka who cannot be wounded by most physical means. Therefore I believe he would clearly hold advantage over both of your fathers.” “Oh hell no.” Avalon said immediately, glaring at Tender Trust as Aphrodisia shook her head wildly and glowered as well. “Our Dads would totally take down your Dad! He can't even fight!” “Of course, but he wouldn't need to. Your parents are physical warriors. The most they could hope to do would be to trap my father somewhere, but they couldn't kill him without special weapons.” Tender Trust explained gently, and both aggressive mares glared at her as the half-Phooka only gave a small smile and a shrug. “It's just the way things are.” “You're... the way... things are.” muttered Avalon, and Antares gave her an amused look before the tiny Pegasus finally landed back on her chair, looking sourly over at Aphrodisia. “That's cheating though, isn't it?” Aphrodisia nodded vehemently in agreement. “Yeah, like how if I were to go black smoke in a race, you'd totally lose.” “What? Screw that, I can beat you demon tricks or not!” Avalon said sharply, and when Aphrodisia gave her an amused look, the tiny mare immediately pointed outwards, leaping into the air and saying immediately: “Let's do it right now, then! First one to the animal care center wins!” “Okay.” Aphrodisia said brightly, and then she burst apart into dark smoke that shot high into the air, leaving Avalon gaping for a moment before she yelped and hurriedly flew after the insubstantial demon. Antares and Meadowlark only gazed after the two with amusement as Tender Trust smiled a little, reaching up to quietly brush her smoky mane out of her eyes. Then the half-Phooka looked back and forth before quietly excusing herself and striding over the patio to let herself into the store. It left Antares and Meadowlark alone, and the two awkwardly looked at each other before the stallion sat up and rubbed awkwardly at his suit jacket. “So uh... nice... day so far, huh?” “Yeah. Yeah.” Meadowlark murmured, and she studied him for a moment before smiling a little, asking quietly: “What do you think of Avalon's new coltfriend?” “Does she have another one already?” Antares asked wryly, looking up mildly, and Meadowlark nodded in response, making him sigh. “Good or bad?” “I think it'll last as long as that other guy you really hated did.” Meadowlark replied softly, and Antares grunted in response before the Pegasus glanced down, awkwardly rubbing a hoof over the tabletop. “Mir...” “No, Meadowlark, let's... I know what you're going to ask and... I... I just...” Antares shifted uneasily, looking down for a moment, and Meadowlark nodded silently as she studied him quietly. But her eyes pleaded with him all the same, and the glossy-black stallion sighed softly as he murmured: “I just need a little more time.” “It's been years, Antares... and... even if it's not you and me... you need to try and open up to someone, to... let yourself experience that again.” Meadowlark said quietly, and when Antares only mumbled and looked down, the Pegasus sighed softly and asked carefully: “Alright, but... what about this, then? Even if you don't want anyone in your life like that, does that mean you have to spend life... alone and miserable?” “I'm not miserable, I'm... I'm happy. I really am.” Antares said quietly, looking up with an awkward smile as he touched his own chest. “My parents are alive, and... it's comfortable, living at home. I've been able to train hard with Mom and Aunt Tia, even if I'm not a Starlit Knight yet, like Aphrodisia or Avalon. I like doing odd jobs around Ponyville and learning all the stuff I am from Aunt Tia, too. That's a lot more important to me now than a lot of things these days.” Meadowlark looked at him quietly, and then Antares shook his head again, lowering his head a little and saying softly: “I remember... when we were kids, the dreams we had. That I had... but I know now that's not what I'm destined for. I don't... really know what the future holds for me, Meadowlark. I don't think I even want to be a Starlit Knight anymore. And I've learned that bringing my parents back... it was a really good thing that I did, but it also didn't solve every problem in the world, and it didn't fix all my pain, either. “I wish Allonym was here.” Antares said suddenly, and Meadowlark looked surprised, tilting her head curiously before the young stallion smiled a bit and glanced down. “I got so used to having him pop up now and then, but I haven't seen him for... for years. And inside me... something tells me...” He quieted, and Meadowlark softened a little before shaking her head a bit, murmuring quietly: “But he always had faith in you, right? We all always have, and we all know... you can do anything you put your mind to, Antares. You're an amazing pony, with an amazing family... I'm really... I envy you a lot because of that, to be totally honest” She laughed a little, and Antares smiled despite himself, shrugging a bit before they both fell quiet. Thankfully, Tender Trust emerged back onto the patio, walking towards them and now with a large box held easily on her back, the half-Phooka looking between the two ponies before she gave a soft smile. “I think I should head home. Will you two walk with me?” “Of course, T.” Meadowlark said softly, sliding out of her seat, and Antares nodded and joined the two mares. Tender Trust gazed at them both affectionately, then she nodded calmly before the three started off down the street, heading towards the northern gate. There was silence for a few moments, and then the half-Phooka looked curiously back and forth at the strangers standing and walking here and there along the road, murmuring after a moment: “It's so strange. Our tribes rarely let outsiders into our home... but ponies pass so freely from one den to another throughout your country.” “Village. This is a village, Tender Trust, you know that.” Antares said softly, and Tender Trust only smiled at him and tilted her head towards him. “Okay, okay, I know, you're just going to say it's all the same thing.” “It is all the same thing. You don't live with nature as we do, but at the same time, this den is very peaceable... all our people work in conjunction with one another, and you still show appreciation for our sacred earth.” Tender Trust nodded thoughtfully, then she smiled again. “But I didn't say it was bad. The Phooka carry old wounds and have long memories, that is all. Maybe we would benefit from showing... more trust in the future.” Antares smiled a bit at this as Meadowlark gazed over at her softly, then the Pegasus said gently: “Don't take this the wrong way, T, but.. I think you're a living example of the trust that's developing between Phooka and ponies.” But Tender Trust only gave a soft giggle at this, shaking her head and saying warmly: “No, I don't think so... that would be arrogant of me to assume. My mother and father... my okâwîmâw and my ohtâwîmâw... loved each other very much, and it was less their desire to unite our people and more the desire to unite themselves that drove them. And... my mother is special. The Phooka say that she is one of their own, only born in the body of a pony.” Antares looked softly at Tender Trust, nodding slowly as Meadowlark nodded in agreement, saying quietly: “Yeah. Fluttershy really is special, and incredibly brave and strong. You know that Avalon has a world of respect for her.” “Yes, and it is very good to see.” replied the half-Phooka softly, nodding thoughtfully to herself before looking up with a kind smile. “You all do, though. So do many others in this village... it helps me to understand why my mother insists living here instead of our den in the wilderness.” “I'm certainly glad you live close by, T.” Antares said softly, and Tender Trust gave him a bright smile before the three gazed up as they approached the gate leading to the northern roads and out of Ponyville. The gates were wide open, and Starlit Knights in their distinctive blue armor were on duty next to Nibelung soldiers wearing simple hide armor. The dwarves looked a little grumpier than usual, but Antares figured that was likely because it was so much busier than normal, and there were a few ponies lingering around and peering at them like they were interesting sideshow attractions. Nibelung were a common enough sight around Equestria these days, and had been for years now, but apart from the distinct, upper-class of Architects, they were usually employed as laborers or wandered the wilderness as mercenaries or outlaws. Seeing them dressed up as soldiers was probably an unusual sight for many of the guests present. Antares smiled at the guards as they walked through the gate and into the outskirts of Ponyville, the two ponies and half-Phooka looking back and forth curiously. There were wagons and carriages parked at either side of the road here and there, some of them selling wares, others trying to get attention, and a few empty tour carriages, one with a tired-looking driver slowly smoking a cigarette and the enormous pony workers that helped pull it along laying sprawled in the grasses nearby. The glossy-black stallion had never seen it so busy, as he whistled a little under his breath, and Meadowlark shook her head slowly as she gazed back and forth, murmuring quietly: “Amazing. I mean, Ponyville gets more than its share of tourism, but... I've never seen it like this. And they all must have come to see your dad, Antares.” “Yeah. Yeah, I wish... Dad could see this.” Antares said softly, and then he smiled and shook his head a bit, looking up at the sky and the slowly-setting sun. “But I think right now he must be at the dinner party he was supposed to go to... he really, really wasn't looking forwards to it, and neither was either of my Moms.” “That's so funny. Either of your mothers...” Tender Trust said softly, and when Antares gave her an amused look, she blushed and shyly shifted. “I'm sorry. I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just that... while I was raised by the whole tribe, I still have only one mother and father... not like ponies are raised, in such... a lonely way, even if they have siblings. I apologize, I can't seem to phrase it right...” “I understand, T, don't worry about it.” Antares replied softly, and Tender Trust gave a small smile before the stallion added quietly: “And yeah, I know it's a little funny. But I would never trade it for anything else, either... Twilight and Luna, my biological mother, both... taught me a world. And Twilight's always been there for me... always helped to look after me. I'm lucky.” Meadowlark smiled softly over at him, and then all three ponies looked up as a soft voice called to them. Tender Trust immediately smiled wider, raising her head happily as they saw a soft-yellow Pegasus with a pink mane waiting for them up ahead, her sea-green eyes gazing out at them tenderly as they approached her. She stood at the end of a path leading to a pretty little cottage, which had several smoky, ethereal Phooka sitting around it, all looking up curiously with eyes of glowing green flame. They were more indistinct than Tender Trust was, clearly pure Phooka. Antares looked over at them curiously for a moment, studying them, and he thought he could see the little differences here and there in their features and the way they held themselves that made it clear who they were. Then he returned his eyes to the Pegasus as Tender Trust approached and bowed her head, then leaned up and traded a tight hug with the mare she shared quite a few distinct similarities with. But as mother hugged daughter, Antares couldn't help but feel his eyes draw from her cutie mark of pink butterflies to the scar along her side where she was missing a wing, and as always, he softened at this: they all knew the story, after all, that Fluttershy had thrown herself in danger, and sacrificed a wing to help save friends and family. Mother and daughter drew apart, then spoke to each other in a strange, sibilant language for a moment before Fluttershy smiled softly and looked up at Antares and Meadowlark. “Thank you for walking my daughter home. I appreciate it... I know it can be uncomfortable with all the strangers visiting right now.” “Yeah, I don't think it was this busy even when we held the tournament last year for the Starlit Knights fundraiser.” Antares replied, looking curiously back and forth before he asked curiously: “Where's Virtue and Temperance? Are they with Nirvana?” “They're doing some work out at the Phooka den in the Everfree right now, yes. You know my sons, always getting in trouble.” Fluttershy smiled softly, reaching up and quietly brushing back Tender Trust's smoky mane, and the half-Phooka closed her eyes and shyly but happily lowered her head a bit. “Why, do you need help with something, Antares?” “Nah, I was just curious if everyone's going to be at the party tonight.” Antares replied, glancing up at Fluttershy with a smile, and the Pegasus shifted before Antares urged gently: “Come on, you gotta come. You're like my aunt and... you contributed a big part to the story yourself.” Fluttershy blushed at this, then she nodded hesitantly, glancing over her shoulder at the Phooka behind her. “Well... maybe for a little while, when I'm done teaching Obscurity and Lethe. But I've never been very good with big crowds...” “We're all friends, Fluttershy.” Meadowlark said softly, and Fluttershy gave the younger mare a soft look before the crimson Pegasus urged gently: “Come on. I mean, if I'm going, you have to go. I'm even worse about things like this than you are.” Fluttershy laughed quietly, then she finally nodded and smiled after a moment. Both young ponies nodded firmly, and then Fluttershy opened her mouth as if about to say something, eyes flicking to Antares. He looked at her curiously as she hesitated, but then blushed only a little as she said quietly: “I hope this isn't out of line, Antares, but... I hope you... can relax tonight yourself, Antares. You've seemed a little... intense lately, if I can say so. Maybe we should both try to relax tonight.” Antares smiled embarrassedly at this, and then he nodded hesitantly, and Fluttershy gave him an affectionate look before she gently stroked through her daughter's mane, and Tender Trust didn't need to be told as she turned to head towards the cottage. One of the Phooka tried to reach for the box on her back as she passed, but the half-Phooka slapped him lightly with one ashen wing, making the Phooka stallion grumble and recoil. Fluttershy sighed and shook her head, but the look in her eyes was one of warmth before she said kindly: “Excuse me, Antares, Meadowlark. I need to get back to teaching Obscurity and Lethe more of our language. But I look forwards to seeing you both tonight and... relaxing.” “Yeah. Me too.” Antares replied softly, and as the yellow-coated Pegasus turned away, he gazed after her affectionately before glancing over at Meadowlark, and nodding slowly to her. She nodded back, hearing his silent promise, and then the two turned down the road to head back into Ponyville. Top ↑